His Sacrifice
by iloveprada
Summary: Damon and Stefan have waited hundreds of years to bring Katherine back from the dead. Now they have returned to Mystic Falls and found the perfect sacrifice - Elena. But will Damon's growing love ruin their plans?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The dark surges of the shadows illuminated the intense feeling that Elena Gilbert kept locked inside her. It was a feeling that Elena was all too aware of. A feeling of fear, dismay and weariness.

It had been a whole four years since the death of her beloved parents. A whole four years of the placid emptiness growing more distinct within her. They said time healed all, that all shall be forgotten with time. What a shady and deceiving sentiment. Time could never eradicate the memory of of her parents. To simply forget was never an option, _never_.

Elena was no longer a little child now though, she could carry these feelings with more strength now. She learnt to carry these feelings for her younger brother, Jeremy. And learnt to live day by day with him and their Auntie, Jenna. Learnt to live here in Mystic Falls.

Mystic Falls a place with such a delectable mystery that made Elena yearn to discover all it's hidden secrets and dark past. Her Aunt Jenna had contemplated moving from this place, and find begin anew somewhere else. Elena had verbally questioned why, but all she got from her Aunt was a reluctant stare that had Elena gulp down her many other questions. Elena had an unhinged feeling that this place unlocked the truth of her parents death. It may as well have just been a car accident, but she knew better. This feeling, she couldn't explain, told her the secrets of this town was worth the fear she held onto.

* * *

><p>"So, have you seen the new kid?" Elena's best friend Bonnie winked at her, as she kept going on and on about some new kid. But Elena's mind was elsewhere. Tomorrow was the much dreaded anniversary of her parents death. "Uh, Elena?" Bonnie pinched the green fabric of Elena's sweater, trying to grab her attention.<p>

"What?" Elena looked around, startled.

"Why aren't you listening to me? Are you okay? You look sick."

"I'm fine." Elena looked around the school grounds of Mystic Falls High, as if she was in search of some air. Feeling unusually claustrophobic in the open space.

Bonnie sighed, "It's that time of the year again isn't it?"

Elena nodded. Bonnie was the only soul on earth that Elena told any and everything to. They had been best friends for so long, and no secret was ever kept between the two.

In a low whisper, Bonnie said, "you haven't been getting those dreams again, have you?"

Elena looked around the foray of students walking up the school hall. "The dreams are right on time," Elena said in a carefully low measured voice.

Every year, whenever the Anniversary was approaching, so did these weird dreams. Dreams that suffocated her in the middle of the night. Dreams of unexplained deaths, that shook Mystic Falls. Dreams of sacrifice and blood. And the nightmares came to her as if they were dark fiends who were trying to warn her of an impending death.

"Elena, you know, dreams are just dreams." Bonnie tried to reassure her.

"Maybe. But don't you find it weird that they always come around this time, and they're always about the same thing? Just, don't worry. You're probably right. I've got to go." Elena gave Bonnie a hug goodbye, and rushed out. While she was running out to the car park, she bumped into something hard and cold. She looked up to see a boy in front of her.

"I'm so sorry" She said, feeling a weird energy coming from him, noticing just how pale and tense he was. Noticing the bronze color of his hair and eyes. He wouldn't move from her line of space, but just stood in place and stared at her. He looked at her with familiarity, as if he knew her from somewhere.

He opened his mouth to speak. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she said, trying to excuse herself. Something about him was distinctively different.

Just before she had the chance to walk away, to get to her car, he introduced himself, "I'm Stefan. I'm new here."

So he was the new guy Bonnie was talking about. "Hi, I'm Elena." She tried smiling.

"I know."

She stopped smiling.

"I mean, I know you from class. We have Biology and History classes together."

She nodded her head. "Right." Weird that she hadn't seen him until now.

The mood got even more darker when he stared right into her eyes. She flinched as the fear cursed her body even more. And she ran passed him, and to her car. Panicking as she sped of.

* * *

><p>"I spoke to her," Damon Salvatore heard his brother Stefan say as he walked into their house, and as if a mutual understanding that needed no words to be exchanged passed them, he nodded. Damon was unmoving with the darkness of the room, all he could see was her. Stefan continued "I don't think we should approach her for now. She doesn't even know what's going on..."<p>

"How much does she resemble Katherine?"

Stefan blinked, "When I first saw her, all I could see was Katherine. But when you get close to her; her character, her scent, her vibe - she couldn't be more different."

Damon spotted a slight flicker in his brothers eyes that agitated him, he knew that look all too well. "Don't get too attached. She's a mere human. Remember she is just a part of our plan, remember the plan is why we came back here to Mystic Falls."

"Maybe we could wait for our plan. She's in pain, I could smell it."

Damon's noes flared, "Pain? I've been living in pain for hundreds of years. I can't wait any longer." All these years of senseless killings, and meaningless living had turned Damon into a stone cold monster. He had lived for years without the women his heart bled for. Years without any comfort or kindness. He wished that he could be more like his brother and control the demon in which took savage of his kind.

"We'll carry out our plan, do you understand. You owe me, my brother." And just like that, Stefan nodded his head in obligation. They would always be loyal to each other, they held the mark of brotherhood, after-all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Diaries or the character. That honor would go to L.J Smith. :)**  
><strong>

**Chapter Two**

Elena sat bleakly in the cemetery where her parents were buried. It was past sunset, and she'd been as still as stone in her remembrance. Once a year, during the anniversary of the death of her parents, she gathered all her strength and went to see the place where their bodies were buried under the earth. She'd stare at their graves, and even talked to them as if they were there. Speaking positives words and affirmation, updating them on how Jeremy and herself were doing. It was as if their souls were there, with her.

The wind blew more harshly, as if there was an invisible force gathering energy onto her. She looked around, only now noticing that it was almost dark. She should be heading home now. She picked up her school bag, and before she moved a foot she heard the croak of a crow, and fell down to the ground as fear suddenly hit her. It wasn't an ideal situation to be in a cemetery, near midnight, with a crow wickedly glaring at her - as if it was warning her. She gathered herself once again and started running in which ever direction. Her lungs were going to explode with the pressure she put on to them. She ran as if her legs were rockets. All she saw were tree branches rushing past her in the misty night. At least she was out of the cemetery. But where was she now? Not far from her was a gate. She involuntarily walked towards it. The gates were large and dark, shielding a house just as dark and large. It was an eerily haunting house that she'd never seen before. A medieval Gothic styled house, with tall statues of dark creatures. She gasped as she saw the crow on top of one of the statues, and turned around to run again.

This time she saw a man. She pressed her back against the gates, as he stood in front of her. His hair was as black as the feathers on the crow, and his eyes were a transparent blue. She shut her eyes, thinking it was nothing but a bad dream. A night mare. She opened her eyes, and he was still in front of her. He looked at her as if he knew her, his lips slightly parted in astonishment. His eyes were cold they promised danger. What did he want from her?

* * *

><p>Damon could not believe she was in front of him. So small and frightened. Her eyes wide, her hands shaking. He placed a finger on her collarbone, tracing the delicate skin beneath his fingers. She shivered even more beneath his touch, her terrified eyes never leaving his face. Not even for a moment. He measured her pulse, as it was beating at an erratic speed. Damn, he was so hungry. He could smell her, his nose flared as he tried to control his thirst for her blood.<p>

Her resemblance to Katherine was startling. But, his brother was right. Her character, her energy, her scent was entirely distinguishable. There was no similarity to Katherine behind those brown eyes of hers. But still, the girl in front of him was the key to breaking the curse. The curse that kept the women he loved intact with death. Damon pressed his lips beneath Elena's hair and onto her ear, their bodies made the slightest of contact as both his hands were on her neck, he desperately whispered to her _"I need you"._ And just like that, he looked into her eyes, and compelled her mind to a deep sleep. He caught her, and carried his prey to his den.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**_Flashback: 1864, Mystic Falls._**

_There was talk in the town about a Vampire invasion ever since the England settlement to Virginia, Mystic Falls. These English people were not foreign in the means of nationality. No, there was something different about them that separated them from the entire human race. The town folks were all suspicious about them. Especially one in particular. Katherine. She was graceful with a demure face, but that didn't stop the rumors from running rampant. The rumors about her being a killer. A Vampire.  
><em>

_Katherine started a vicious cycle of turning the men that showed her affection into cold beings, as herself. She had sensed a war between the two races of Vampires and humans forming. It would only take three seconds for the Vampires to eliminate the human race, but that would be way too easy. The Vampires had other enemies, the Werewolf's and the rising Hybrids. Katherine needed to protect herself; especially now that the original Vampire Brothers Klaus and Elijah were looking for her. So who could blame her that she transformed the men who were transfixed by her into Vampires? She would transform an entire army of them. The transformed men weren't the only ones to be loyal to her. She had her own Witch Emily Bennentt, who would protect her; of course that protection was returned. The burnings of the Witches was a rising epidemic, and so Katherine offered protection to many members of the Witch race. _

_Katherine had her eyes set on two human brothers in particular. The Salvatore brothers. Damon and Stefan. Not only were they pleasant to look at, but they were fiercely loyal creatures. She needed their loyalty above everything else, because she had big plans for them both. _

_On the night that she had transformed them, she had nurtured them both and given them human blood. She watched them grow cold as their instincts submerged with their feelings intensified. Their loyalty amplified. Perfect. _

_She had taken Damon aside, on the night that the townsfolk's were planning an attack and handed him a purple stone. She cupped his face with her palms and said to him, "I need you and Stefan to run away from here. Leave this town, and take the stone with you." _

_ Damon shook his head, "We're not going without you, Katherine," _

_"No. Please, listen to me. The day has come. Even if I do run with you and escape the killing, Klaus and Elijah will still be looking for me. Either way, I'm done for." she brushed the back of his finger to his cheek and continued, "you and Stefan still have a chance. Run as far as you can from this town, and don't look back."_

_ Damon looked as if he were in a deep anguish and gripped Katherine's arms, "I can't leave you." _

_"Damon, I will come back." Katherine said as Damon loosened his grip, "Emily has locked a little magic into this stone. It's the awakening stone. Through this, I will come back to you."_

_"How?" _

_"Down my bloodline, I will have a Doppleganger. When? I don't know. But when you find her, a sacrifice will take place. Find a witch, kill my Doppleganger, and I shall come back." She smiled, placing her trust in the Salvatore brothers. They both fought against each other for her love, and now they had to fight beside each other to bring her back to life._

* * *

><p>Damon stared pensively at Elena as she laid on the floor, lost in sleep. He had taken her to a room just below the house, where no one could find her. His plan was moving smoothly, it seemed. He had lured her to his house with some ease. When he'd watched her run with fear to his side of the town, the long buried human side of him acknowledged her innocence and felt <em>almost <em>bad about what he was going to do. He was used to humans looking at him with strict terror when he crowded them with his presence; it was normal. But when Elena looked at him with that same terror, it had brought a trickling feeling that he wasn't that familiar with. Maybe it was because she had Katherine's face. Watching Elena now, as she layed helpless on the floor. She looked fragile, innocent, and naive. All the things that Katherine never was. And the smell of her blood, was sweet. Too sweet.

* * *

><p>She felt as if she was drugged as she slowly opened her eyes to a darkened room. She kept receiving images about the man with the transparent blue eyes in her mind. She started to panic as she looked around the room. Where was she? She saw a shadow, not far from her, and let out a scream. All of a sudden she felt hands on her mouth, silencing her. "Shh..." a deep calming voice was quietening her. She settled against his palm, all the while shaking tremendously. When will she wake up from this nightmare? When she calmed down a bit, he stood in front of her, kneeling down to her level. She looked at his face, trying to find some hidden kindness in her kidnapper.<p>

"Where am I?" She finally said, in a shaken voice.

He sighed, rubbed his fingers to his chin. "You are here, with me."

"Where is here? Who are yo-"

"You see, I've been watching you for a long, long time. From afar. I've been waiting hundreds of years for you. It's been killing me. But you're finally here." The man interjected. He placed a finger to her cheek, slowly caressing. It calmed her. His words gave her no relief though, that look in his eyes...

"Why have you been waiting for me? Who are you?"

"I'm Damon, if you must know." he said, "there's so much about this world that you just don't understand. You've felt different your entire life, haven't you? That's because you are different Elena."

How did he know her name? She frowned.

"Tell me this, have you felt different from the others?" He looked at her throat, as he gulped.

She couldn't explain why, but it was true indeed that she felt different. She never felt a sense of belonging anywhere, she'd never really known why. She nodded her head, and he gave a small smile. And at that moment, another man came to the door. It was Stefan, the new kid at school. Her eyes widened.

"We finally have her, my brother." Damon said as he stood. She looked back at Damon. What was going on? This was feeling more and more like a nightmare. One that she couldn't quite escape.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

A whole three days past, and Elena was still held captivate by two monster brothers. Although, the other brother, Stefan, seemed to show much more sympathy toward her and much more kindness. Damon, on the other hand, eluded dark mystery. He liked to watch her, she noticed. He'd give her food, and watch her eat. He'd put her to rest, and watch her sleep. He'd stare without saying much. And she'd sensed his inner conflict. And the truth was she liked to stare at him too.

There was something different about these brothers, something she couldn't pinpoint nor label. They were bizarrely pale and cold, and her main kidnapper Damon was especially nice to look at. She would sometimes sneak some stares, and study his movements, his facial features, his body. And something altogether warm past her own body. She didn't like the fact that warmth swept through her with the thought of her kidnapper and potential killer. Gosh, she was starting to question her mental stability.

One night, she heard the brothers arguing outside her door. She couldn't quite hear the full extent of their conversation to notify the subject, but somehow she knew the subject was about her. She could hear a few words. The words that struck her: _Sacrifice, kill, sacrifice, kill._

She suddenly couldn't breathe right. These were the main themes of the dreams she routinely had. Of course, they wanted to harm her. Out of sheer panic, she stood up and banged the metal door as loud as she could once she was sure the brothers were out of sight. Someone had to hear her as she yelled for help. She'd done this everyday, with little success. But now that her fears were confirmed, she banged the door harder, and screamed much louder. How naive was she to think they would keep her captive without harming her. And why? because they gave her food? Because they hadn't actually physically hurt her yet?

She banged her fist so hard, that her finger slipped and bluntly scratched the rough exterior of the metal lock, and she fell backwards, nursing her bleeding index finger. The door opened, and Damon stood before her with a look of impatience. He looked at her bleeding finger, and his nose flared as he crouched down to her level, inspecting her finger. "What have you done?" He said coolly. She looked at him as he bent his head down.

* * *

><p>He couldn't help it. He pressed his lips to her bleeding finger and snuck out his thriving tongue to the wounded spot. She gasped. Darn it, he wished he could have controlled himself better. But the scent of her was refreshingly sweet, and he needed to taste. As her blood hit his tongue, a sudden rush exalted him, knocking him out senseless. She tasted as good as she smelt. He needed more.<p>

_Just one more taste. _

He brushed his tongue again, and with all control leaving him he pushed her entire finger into his mouth and sucked. He was loosing it, but he had never tasted anything like it before. Elena let out a helpless sound that he took as either pain or pleasure. He looked up at her with hungry eyes, and realizing only then that he shouldn't have look up because now she saw the real him with his fangs and cold eyes. She was staring at his devilish hunger. Her eyes filled with unbelievable fear and anguish, she couldn't even scream as she said in shaken voice, "_What are you_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: <strong>_Hey there! I'd really love to hear what you think about where this story is going? And what you'd like to see more of? Of course this is just the beginning of the thrilling love story I hope to create between Damon and Elena. I'd love your feedback (both positive and negative), and thoughts. Also, sorry if there's any grammatical mistakes or typos - I'm too lazy to proof read my work. I'm always in such a rush. :) _


End file.
